


Dark Cloud

by LexiTheDoubleedge



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, RWBY
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge
Summary: Even for the Queen of the Grimm, jerking your servants around has consequences.





	Dark Cloud

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fiction Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699916) by [WestOrEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast). 



> There's a story behind this existing, but it's hard to explain without referring to quotes on QQ. Short version, someone said something that bugged me, I came up with an idea I didn't like very much in response, eventually I wrote it down to get it out of my head.
> 
> This is loosely based on WestOrEast's "Another Grimm Recovery Omake/Toying With Missy", which is in chapter 137 of his "Fiction Ficlets" story. It, in turn, is based on the "Grimm Recovery" quest on QQ, but I never read any of it before or during writing this; everything here is based on WestOrEast's ficlets in the setting or just stuff I made up based on general RWBY knowledge.
> 
> I... have no idea who the target audience for this would be, actually.

As the Queen of the Grimm, Salem's power over them was considerable. It was not merely that she could direct them to act as she chose - although she could. She could also perceive the world through their senses, letting them serve as additional eyes and ears in her war against the Kingdoms, even if they weren't a true substitute for proper spies.

Even when she wasn't doing so, she retained some awareness of where they were and what they were doing. For the most part, this was a vague and general thing - a sense of the overall number and status of larger concentrations of Grimm - even her abilities would not let her track them all individually, nor was it worth her time to do so.

There were, however, exceptions. Places more important to her goals where such a distant attitude was unsuitable, where the status of each individual Grimm would remain in the back of her mind, and she would be immediately aware of any changes in their status.

So Salem knew the exact moment when the chastity belt Grimm she'd placed on Missy died. There was no moment where she felt it coming under attack, as preposterous an idea as that even seemed. One moment, all was well, and the next moment it was dead. A half dozen more ordinary Grimm shortly followed, all from the same general area of her headquarters.

This demanded immediate investigation.

But... the Grimm she sent found nothing. No soldiers or huntsmen had invaded her space. There was no damage to the building, no one injured or killed aside from the Grimm, not even any furniture knocked over.

The only obvious concern was that Missy was masturbating again. Which Salem supposed wasn't surprising. She'd have to handle -that- personally...

***

Missy looked up for a moment as Salem entered the room, before apparently dismissing her presence as unimportant and returning her attention to what she was doing.

Which was, admittedly, an arresting (and arousing) sight. Missy was fingering her pussy with such intensity that Salem was surprised she hadn't passed out from the strain.

But that didn't mean she could ignore Missy's cheek or her disobedience. She was about to open her mouth to say something scathing, when she was interrupted.

"I was really upset for a while," Missy said, her quiet tone betraying neither the passion that would be expected from someone engaging in such vigorous self-pleasure, nor the apprehension to be expected from having been caught disobeying Salem's orders. "My body felt so hot, and even though there was nothing stopping me from playing with my ass, it wasn't what I wanted. What I -needed-. But then I realized that I could just follow your example."

Salem was so taken aback that she couldn't do anything but stare at this creature that was once her cute and obedient maid.

"It's so much easier to just take what I want by force," Missy continued, and then with one final thrust she came, her cry of pleasure the first truly energetic sound she'd made since Salem had come in.

Then, as her orgasmic trembling subsided, she pulled her fingers out and examined the wet digits sadly. "It's not enough," she announced. She closed her eyes...

And a black mist began emanating from her body.

Abruptly understanding what had befallen the destroyed Grimm, Salem held her breath, but it was useless. As the mist expanded outwards, it became obvious that it was not a physical thing. When it passed through her body she could feel the potential Grimm waiting within her cease to exist, the shock causing her to fall to the floor. As she laid there, she could feel more and more blinking out, until finally her ability to sense them was completely washed away by the mist. Maybe it'd grown to cover the entire world, she had no way to know.

And then it vanished as though it had never been.

As Missy rolled her onto her back and pushed her robes off, Salem realized that she may have erred.


End file.
